


The Mind is a Two Way Door

by sassiestassbuttever



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassiestassbuttever/pseuds/sassiestassbuttever
Summary: Jericho wasn't quite sure where she was. As far as she could tell, she had woken up in a dark alleyway and was covered in blood. Oh, and there was the number tattoo that she didn't remember getting. Luckily she didn't have to wander the streets looking like a serial killer for long; what with a certain group of detectives picking her up. However, her luck ran out there when her curiosity won out and she was shoved into a world of monsters. Now she and the detectives are in a fight for their lives while also trying to figure out where exactly they are. And there's the crazy guy in a robe that seems hellbent on killing Jericho.





	1. Chapter 1

Groaning, a silver haired young woman sat up. Putting a hand to her head, she started feeling around and realized that the left side was shaved down to a fuzz. The right, however, reached about two inches past her shoulder. Looking down, she saw that she was clothed in only a black tank top and shorts. And that those, along with the rest of her, were covered in blood. As she stood up she took in her surroundings and noticed she was in the back of an alleyway. 

_ “Great. I have no idea where I am, I’m covered in blood, and it’s the middle of the day. Wonder how this will turn out.”  _ She thought, walking a few feet before stopping when she heard footsteps.

She waited for the family to go by before peeking out from the alley. The street wasn’t too busy, but there was a fair amount of traffic. Putting her back against the wall, she looked down at the ground in thought.

_ “How am I  gonna pull this off?” _

As she ran the possibilities through her head, she noticed a tattoo on her left forearm. Wiping some of the blood away she saw that it was a number.

_ “4223. What’s that supposed to mean? Is it some kind of ID number? But why would I have it?”  _

“Miss? Are you alright?” A voice to her left asked. “Do you need me to call you an ambulance?”

Looking up, she saw a man in a suit carrying a briefcase. He already had his phone out ready to dial the right number.

“I’m fine, thanks.” She answered, walking past him and down the sidewalk.

She had made it all of four blocks when police sirens sounded and car pulled up next to her. The passenger window rolled down to reveal a man with dark brown hair and dark eyes looking up at her.

“Miss, are you alright? We got a call saying there was someone that appeared to be injured.” He questioned.

“I’m alright as far as I can tell. Thanks for the concern though.” She said, starting to walk away again.

The officer got out of the car and quickly grabbed her arm. Instinctively, she spun around and punched him in the face.

“Oh geez, I am so sorry. I..I didn’t mean to, it was just instinct.” She apologized.

“It’s alright. Although, I am going to have to ask you to come with me.” He said.

“Fair enough.”

Following him, she walked back to the car. As he opened the back door, she saw two other officers move over to make room for her. Sliding in, she put her hands in her lap as the awkward silence descended.

“So, what’s your name?” The man sitting next to her asked, pushing his glasses up a small bit.

“It’s Jericho. Jericho Nova.” She replied.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Detective Joseph Oda, this is Junior Detective Juli Kidman, and the man driving is Officer Connelly. Oh, and the one that you punched in the face is Detective Sebastian Castellanos.” Joseph explained, keeping his tone even.

“How did you end up covered in blood?” Juli asked, leaning over to look at her.

“I’m not sure. I just woke up in an alleyway like this not too long ago. I can’t really remember much before then.” Jericho answered.

“Sounds like you had quite the Friday night.” Connolly joked, trying to lighten the mood in the car.

Jericho laughed a bit at it before a voice came over the radio. She looked out the window as the others in the car talked about the call.

“Sorry Ms. Nova, but it looks like we’ll have to take a detour.” Sebastian told her.

“It’s no problem.” She said.

“Maybe it’s the ghost of that doctor that went psycho and chopped up all those patients.” Joseph said, chuckling at his own joke.

“Guess we’re going to Beacon, than.” Jericho said.

“Yeah. Call came in earlier today. Said it was multiple homicides with multiple units on scene.” Connelly explained.

Juli was about to say something when a high pitched ringing came through the radio and had everyone clutching their heads. Jericho had her head in both hands when she noticed something very peculiar.

_ “Why can I hear their heartbeats?” _

“Connelly, stay here with Ms. Nova and let dispatch know what’s going on. Joseph and Kidman, you’re with me.” Sebastian directed as he got out of the car. 

_ “Guess we’re here already.” _

The other officer nodded and began talking with someone on the radio. Jericho watched the other three walk through the large gates and instantly felt that something was off. Without hesitation, she opened the window separating the front and back seats and started to slip through it.

“Ms. Nova, I need you to stay in your seat until the detectives come back.” Connelly said when he noticed what she was doing.

“Something’s wrong. They’re in trouble.” Jericho said as she fell into the passenger seat. “Sorry about the blood getting everywhere.”

He protested and tried to stop her, but Jericho had already gotten out of the car and started running to hospital’s front doors.

“Smells like blood.” Joseph commented as Sebastian opened the door.

“How much blood have you smelled to be able to say that?” Jericho asked, putting her hands on her hips. “Cause I feel like it would have to be a concerning amount.”

“I thought I told you to stay in the car.” Sebastian said.

“Technically you didn’t. You told Connelly to stay in the car with me. And come on, it’s a classic horror hospital type situation. Who wouldn’t want to see this?” She said, meeting his stern gaze with her own.

“Just stay out here. You’re a civilian and this is a crime scene.” He told her.

“You’re gonna need my help.” She countered.

“No offense, but what exactly are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet. But something about this feels familiar.”

Not waiting for either of the detectives to say anything else, Jericho pushed past Sebastian and walked into Beacon Hospital.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s a lot of bodies.” Jericho said as she walked into the hospital. 

“Looks like both staff and officers.” Joseph commented. “Question is, who did this.”

Sebastian and his partner started talking, but Jericho didn’t hear them. Drowning out everything else, she could still hear the others heartbeats.

_ “Why can I hear this? I shouldn’t be able to hear this. Wait.” _

“There’s someone in that room over there.” She said, pointing to a door not far from them.

Joseph looked at Sebastian before walking over and opening the door.

“She’s right. Someone’s alive in here.” He called out.

“Stay here.” Sebastian said before walking to Joseph.

Rocking back and forth on her heels Jericho took a closer at the scene before her. Judging by the wounds, most of the people had been killed with a few simple stabs. But a select few were more mutilated than anything else.

“ _ Poor souls. Guess there are worse things that could happen.” _ She thought.

The sound of footsteps drew Jericho’s attention to the hallway to her right. The glimpse of a white robe was enough to make her quickly follow down the hall. A slight feeling of uneasiness came over Jericho as she continued walking that made her wish she had a weapon.

“What the hell are you doing here?” A voice behind her asked.

Spinning around, Jericho was faced with a man in a torn and bloodied robe and pants. He had what seemed to be severe burn scars on most of his body, and his silver eyes held nothing but hostility. 

“Am I supposed to know you?” She questioned.

“Then they actually did wipe you. I honestly didn’t think they would.”

“You are not answering any questions right now.”

“Do your new friends know who you are?”

“Dude, all I know is my name. And that’s all they know too.”

The strange man only replied with a hum before turning and leaving. Jericho went to chase after him before the ground began to violently shake. Deciding to deal with the stranger later, she ran back to the  lobby just in time to see Sebastian running to doors as well.

“Good to see I’m not the only one covered in blood anymore.” She said as she caught up with him.

“It’s not something I want to relive.” He said, letting her go ahead of him.

Before anything else was said the ground started to crack and fall apart around them. Lucky for them, Connelly pulled up in an ambulance just in time.

“Get in, get in!” He shouted.

Sebastian jumped for the passenger window while Jericho jumped for the back as Connelly started driving away. Opening the door she saw Kidman and a doctor and patient. The ambulance hit a crack in the road that threw her in and closed the door.

“Sorry.” Connelly called back.

“It’s fine.” She said, sitting up against the back wall. “Who are they?”

“This is Dr. Jimenez and his patient, Leslie.” Kidman answered.

Jericho nodded before letting her head fall back against the the cool metal of the wall and closed her eyes.

“Fall….fall...fall.” Leslie started mumbling.

“What is he saying?” Jericho asked.

“Fall..fall.fall!” He repeated, yelling the last word.

“Connelly, look out!” Sebastian shouted from the front.

Jericho was about to stand up when the ambulance suddenly left the ground for a moment before it began to fall.


End file.
